<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betty by rabesgoodeday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097487">Betty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday'>rabesgoodeday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foxxay one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, F/F, Highschool AU, based off of betty by queen taylor swift, foxxay - Freeform, soft teen misty and cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool foxxay AU, based off of Betty by Taylor Swift, listen before you read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foxxay one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! first time ever publishing a fic, wanted to say thank you to @moonmotels and @charlily for helping me beta this they are the best anyone can ask for so thank you! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Make sure you listen to Betty either before or during this it’ll make it a whole lot sadder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senior year came fast for the two girls, Misty was always preoccupied with her lacrosse and Cordelia   equally as busy with her studies, and in their different friend groups they always found time for each other. The girls grew up together, small town noa in louisiana.  </p>
<p>“Are ya ready for prom ‘delia?” Misty asked, looking down at Cordelia as they walked towards Cordelia’s car. </p>
<p>“Yup, my dress is already to be picked up, and yes before you asked it is 100% the same color as yours,” Cordelia said smiling as she opened the driver side door, they slipped in and pulled out of the school parking lot. “I'm surprised Hank didn’t ask me this year, he didn’t even make an attempt,” Cordelia said. Misty’s smile dropped at the mention of Hank, the boy who was obsessed with her best friend. </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s for the best, you know I don’t really like him all that much, gives me the creeps ‘delia,” Misty said fiddling with the string on her hoodie. “You don’t need him, you've got me! I'll be the perfect date,” Misty said smiling proudly at the blond next to her. </p>
<p>“Yea I know but you’re a girl so it’s different ya know?” Cordelia said laughing like she said a joke. Misty felt her face get hot and red as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill across her cheeks, if only her friends knew how she really felt. Misty fell fully in love with Cordelia when they were both sixteen, she can pinpoint the exact moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashback </p>
<p>Cordelia had just got her license the first thing she did was pick Misty up from her house. Cordelia wanted to celebrate her freedom, so they drove around for hours until the sun started to set, Cordelia pulled off to the side of the road and parked. </p>
<p>“Get out Day, let’s go watch the sunset together,”   Cordelia said, turning over to Misty. Misty couldn’t say no to Cordelia, the excited look on her face and the way she smiled at Misty. The pair got out of the car and walked hand in hand to a clearing in the woods they sat and laid in the grass and watched the sun set. Cordelia pulled out her phone and opened spotify and hit shuffle, some slow song came on, “come dance with me Misty,” and who was Misty to deny her? </p>
<p>The girls danced until the sun set, slowly swaying to whatever came on, Cordelia looked up and Misty and smiled at her; that’s when Misty knew how truly fucking gone and in love she was for Cordelia. </p>
<p>Misty knew she was gay by the time she could  comprehend what sexuality even was, but she told no one; word in a small town travels fast and she was scared to tell Cordelia fear of losing their friendship, so she internalized it. </p>
<p>Cordelia knew she was in love with Misty when she was seventeen, and it scared the fuck out of her. Misty  had picked her up for a movie “date” as they drove, Misty put on her beloved Fleetwood Mac playlist. The opening of “Everywhere” started and Misty’s eyes lit up as she turned to look at Cordelia, “This is my favorite song ‘de.”</p>
<p>“You say that about every song they have Misty,” Cordelia shook her head and laughed. </p>
<p>“Noooo, this one's special, it makes me think of our re- er friendship!” Misty said, the blush not going unnoticed by Cordelia. Misty turned the song up all the way and rolled the windows down. “Missttyyy” Cordelia whined, “Roll the windows up, my hair is going to get all fucked up.”  </p>
<p>“Naw ‘delia, I still think ya look beautiful, this songs better with the windows down anyways” Misty said glancing to the right at Cordelia. The opening lyrics started playing and Misty sang the entire song to  Cordelia, glancing to the right every so often. Cordelia laughed and smiled as Misty sang to her, her eyes never leaving Misty's face. </p>
<p>Realization hit Cordelia like a bag of rocks, and she started crying.... she was in love with Misty Day.</p>
<p>Misty didn’t see her crying until they got into the parking lot of the theater, “Oh my god ‘delia, I didn’t mean ta make ya cry, come here” Misty leaned over the center console and wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders, Cordelia leaned into the touch, </p>
<p>“I'm sorry I don't know why I got so emotional, must be my period or something,”  Cordelia laughed. </p>
<p>“We don't have to go into the theater, we can just drive ‘round if ya want too” Misty suggested giving Cordelia a lopsided smile. Cordelia felt her stomach flutter at the curly haired blond, she bit her lip in thought. </p>
<p>“No, let’s go watch the movie, I'll be okay,” Cordelia   decided, she figured it would be easier to think in the darkness of the theater. They walked into the theater and found their seats. Cordelia had no idea what was going on, all she could think about was Misty’s head on her shoulder and butterflies in her stomach. </p>
<p>“I am so thoroughly fucked” Cordelia thought to herself.</p>
<p>Present Time</p>
<p>The day of prom had arrived and Misty was anxious,  she was finally going to tell Cordelia how she truly felt, and dance with her like when she first fell in love. </p>
<p>The girls got to prom that night after their mothers had taken photos till they ran out of space on their cameras. Once they got to the dance, they went off to their respective friend groups, </p>
<p>“Promise you’ll find me later, ‘delia I wanna dance, and I gotta tell ya somethin” Misty said as they parted. </p>
<p>“Always Misty ” Cordelia promised as they parted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance went well, Misty hung out with her lacrosse friends, one friend in particular,  Em had gotten a little too close for comfort as she flirted with Misty  <br/>the entirety of the dance.  </p>
<p>“Hey, give me a second I gotta to talk to the DJ real quick,” Misty said as she removed Em’s arm from around her waist. Misty approached the man on the stand, “Hiya sir, sorry ta bother ya, but do you mind playin a song me?”  </p>
<p>calling out your name <br/>calling out your name </p>
<p>The opening lyrics started to Everywhere started to play  and Misty looked around for Cordelia, she caught her eye but it was over the shoulder of Hank. Misty’s heart dropped, she couldn’t believe it. Cordelia looked at Misty as tears started to swell up in Misty’s eyes. Misty watched as Hank leaned and kissed Cordelia, tears blurring her vision Misty ran across the room and grabbed Emby the hand.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Em asked as Misty dragged her in the direction of the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Anywhere but here” Misty said as she pulled Em into the bathroom. Misty grabbed her and kissed her hard, and let out all her frustrations. </p>
<p>Little did Misty know Cordelia was on her way, she shoved Hank off of her and slapped him. Cordelia ran into the bathroom, “Misty are you in here?” she shouted, and what she saw made her face hot as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.  Misty had Em pinned against the counter with her tongue fully down the other girls throat. </p>
<p>“Misty, I-“ Cordelia said, but was cut short. </p>
<p>“Whadda ya want ‘delia i’m a little busy?” Misty said out of breath without even turning to look at her. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I um didn’t know you were um a lesbian or, gay I’m just gonna go..” Cordelia said looking down, fumbling her words. </p>
<p>“Yea? and I didn’t know you were with Hank” Misty  said venom laced in her voice. “Let’s go Em” grabbing EM by the arm, her and Misty were gone, leaving Cordelia alone crying in the bathroom, mascara leaving dark lines across her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was months ago, and they haven’t talked since. Misty switched her homeroom class the Monday they got back from prom, leaving Cordelia alone in the class. Cordelia heard the rumors that had spread around the school about Misty being gay, and she knew they were true, but it wasn’t her story to spread. </p>
<p>Graduation came and went as did June and the end of July had begun, neither speaking to each other. Cordelia thought Misty hated her, and Misty thought Cordelia hated her for being gay. Misty just assumed, the whole school had shunned her for it, why would  Cordelia be any different?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cordelia planned it for weeks, but standing at Misty’s door it started to sink in what she was actually doing and it terrified her, she was shaking as she lifted her hand up to the door and knocked. The door opened and the sound of the party came with Misty as she opened the door.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! I think the food’s here! hiya, how much do I owe-“ Misty’s voice fell as her and Cordelia locked eyes.  </p>
<p>“Not much, maybe a conversation?” Cordelia tried to joke, “so, umm can we talk?” she said shyly. </p>
<p>“Yea, lemme just close the door” Misty said as she lightly closed the door, both girls were so focused on each other's movements they didn’t notice all of Misty’s friends watching at the window, all painfully aware of what happened between them. </p>
<p>“Listen i’m going to tell you something and I know you’re with Em and I just have to get it off my chest, and you can tell me to go fuck off and go fuck my self but I’ve been wanting to tell you this, but I’ve just- been denying myself? Denying myself this happiness becuase I’ve been scared and you scare me but in a good way,”  Cordelia rambled, “I just- fucking saw you kissing her at prom and my heart fucking broke, and I just the way you looked at me” </p>
<p>“Shut up Cordelia, you did it YOU fucking danced with him during our song, YOU kissed him during it not me. You think I didn’t want any of that with you?” Misty said as tears rolled down her cheeks, “you think I stayed up late talking to you on the phone every night and all the drives we took and all the slow dancing with you becuase I didn’t love you, how could you not fucking see it ‘delia how can you not see that I still fucking love you?”</p>
<p>“you, you love me?” Cordelia said softly looking at the space on the floor between her and Misty,  “how could you still love me?” </p>
<p>“baby how blind can you be? I've never stopped loving you, you don’t feel the same way I know that, but now you're here and sayin all this to me, I know I can finally tell ya” Misty  said rushed.  Cordelia  grabbed her by the cheeks and pressed her lips to Misty’s is a series of rushed frantic kisses. </p>
<p>“Misty it’s you, it’s always been you fuck hank fuck everyone else it’s always been you” Cordelia said tears streaming down her cheeks “it’s always been you” she whispered gently placing her forehead against Misty ’s. </p>
<p>The pair was brought apart by the loud clapping of Misty s friends, the girls pulled apart smiling and laughing at each other Misty pulled Cordelia  in by the waist and kissed her again, throwing her hand back flipping off the kids at the window. </p>
<p>“C’mon let’s go somewhere” Cordelia  said grabbing Misty s hand interlacing their fingers “I know just the spot”</p>
<p>They drive was short and filled with comfortable silence, Cordelia never letting go of Misty 's hand as she drove. They pulled up to the familiar spot of the opening in the forest where Misty fell in love with  Cordelia . </p>
<p>“Heh, funny you’d choose here” Misty said smiling.</p>
<p>“Wait what why?” Cordelia said concerned.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s okay darlin” Misty said softly as she grabbed Cordelia’s hand and sat in the grass next to her, “this is where I fell in love wit ya all when we were sixteen and ya just got ya License and we danced here” </p>
<p>Misty pulled Cordelia close and she rested her head on Misty’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I'm sorry it took me so long to finally realize what you meant to me” Cordelia said crying softly into Misty’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stand up, cmon git up” Misty said softly into Cordelia’s ear “dance with me baby.” Misty grabbed her phone and softly their song began to play. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'mon baby<br/>We better make a start<br/>You better make it soon before you break my heart<br/>Oh I<br/>I want to be with you everywhere<br/>Oh I<br/>I want to be with you everywhere<br/>(Wanna be with you everywhere)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do wanna be with you everywhere baby, I do” Misty  said as they softly swayed to the music. Misty kissed her so softly, Cordelia couldn’t believe she was real </p>
<p>“Fuck, I love you so much Misty Day” Cordelia  said crying again.</p>
<p>“And I love you ‘delia, baby please, no more tears” she said kissing her softly. “Please no more, we have time now, I love you, and you love me let’s just be here together in the moment” Misty said.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both knew August was starting and what the end of August meant, but they both danced softly and slowly and blissfully ignoring the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy, hope you liked it if not please be gentle, may continue to a second part if all goes well! </p>
<p>thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>